Dark Paradise
by geektastic08
Summary: A one-shot where Cami deals with the aftermath of 1x22 and tries to adjust to life without Klaus. Takes place in between 1x22 and 2x01, offering insight into how Cami got to where she was in 2x01. Klamille; Camcel


_"_ _Camille, I appreciate you being here, but we cannot be friends…you had me pegged from the start. A man damaged by his demons and those demons are not dormant they are hell-bent on killing me, and everything I find beautiful. And you, you are beautiful. Please, please just go."_

 _"_ _Klaus—"_

 _"_ _Go."_

I opened my eyes, slowly blinking. It was the same dream I'd had for weeks. I sat up, pulling my knees to my chest.

That's right, it wasn't a dream. It was real, Klaus told me to leave after breaking off our friendship.

It had almost been a month but I still couldn't believe it. Ever since I met Klaus my world was turned upside down. The original immortal hybrid educated me on the supernatural community and its presence in my hometown, New Orleans. Originally he used me to spy on Marcel so he could take the Quarter from him but since then we formed a connection, considering each other friends. It was a rocky start at first, I was mad (and still am) about him using mind compulsion on me, taking away my spare time, my memories, oh and my overall free will.

Yet despite the bumpy start Klaus was there for me. He tried to help me with my late Uncle Kieran and came to my rescue when the hex came back and he nearly killed me (long story). And what had I done to repay him? Stand by as his daughter was killed.

It was my fault. I hesitated in embracing my family's legacy in the human faction, who looked over the humans New Orleans, defending them from the supernatural creatures. I waited and wallowed, allowing Francesca Guerrera and her werewolves to take over the Quarter. If I acted sooner I would have found my family's arsenal of supernatural weapons, which included the history of every family's lineage in New Orleans, and found out Francesca's true species.

When I found out I called Hayley, the mother of Klaus' child, and Klaus several times but it was too late. Francesca made her move and attacked, kidnapping Hayley just as she was about to give birth. I didn't know the details but Klaus said the baby died a few hours after the Guerrera attack. Instead of blaming me he blamed himself.

 _"_ _And how would you have stopped a coven of witches in league with her? No, if anyone is to blame, I am."_

I couldn't go head to head with witches but if I uncovered Francesca's werewolf roots sooner it would have given the Mikaelsons more time to prepare, they would've had a heads up, something. Time was crucial. When I could have made a difference, I didn't, and the baby suffered.

Hope. Her name was Hope Mikaelson, Klaus and Hayley had a little girl. She was probably beautiful with big wide eyes like her mother and a crooked smile like her father. Hope never stood a chance thanks to my slothfulness.

After the attack the Guerrera's locked down the French Quarter, there were patrols and the vampires that escaped the initial attack were banned from returning on pain of death. Klaus, his brother Elijah, and Hayley retreated into themselves at their compound. As far as I knew no one had seen or heard from them. They had no outside communication, not that I blamed them since they were in mourning.

My friend Davina Claire, a witch, had also been MIA. She called once and told me she was back in the attic at St. Agnes'. I assumed she was doing alright, whenever we talked she seemed in a rush to end the conversation. My other friends: Marcel and Josh, both vampires, hadn't been seen since the Guerrera's took over. I hoped they were doing well and keeping out of trouble.

I haven't had contact with any of my supernatural friends in weeks and I felt lonely. I wasn't close to anyone else in my family. Uncle Kieran was all I had left and he was gone. I visited him and Sean's graves regularly.

Lately I felt like I was drifting, and going through the motions. Truthfully after being caught up in the supernatural world normal world paled in comparison. There was no threats, no wondering who would betray who, no random visits by Klaus. I missed it.

At work I absently cleaned off a table. It was almost time to close and customers had cleared out. I heard movement behind me. There was only one person who came by after hours.

I smiled. "Klaus?"

I turned around. My smile fell when I saw it wasn't him.

"I know you've just closed but can I get a drink? I'll take it to go." The stranger pushed his long dark hair out of his face.

"Sure." I said and poured one for him.

When he left I locked up and walked home slowly. I passed through Jackson Square, the first place I met Klaus. I stared at a painter and sighed.

I should go to him and see how he's doing. Maybe he'd want to talk now. He told me to go but maybe he needed someone to reach out to him. When he friend dumped me he was emotional, Klaus always liked having someone to lend an ear to listen.

As I walked home I felt like I was being watched. I nonchalantly looked over my shoulder but found no one there. I kept walking, picking up the pace, frequently checking behind me. I saw a tall muscular man behind me. At first he walked slowly, stopping to look in a store window to throw off suspicion, but I noticed him following me. Soon he gave up all pretense and hastened behind me. I moved even faster, not enough to jog but it was close to it, shortly I ran into a man in my way.

"Sir I am so sorry-" I started then stopped when I noticed he had the same bearings as the guy behind me.

Speaking of, he came to a stop behind me. I grew angry with myself for allowing him to catch up. I was surrounded. They both were tall and buff, no way could I fight my way out.

Who were these men?

The one in front of me shifted and crossed his arms across his chest. I was able to see a flash of silver on his finger. A ring, it had a black stone in the center. A moonlight ring, these two werevwerewolves, probably working for Francesca.

I swallowed and tried to gather my courage. "Let me guess, your boss sent you check on me? What does Francesca want?"

The werewolf behind me spoke. "Your friend, Marcel was spotted in the Quarter. You know the rules, no vampires in the Quarter. There's a bounty out for his head."

I clenched my jaw and remained silent as they studied me.

"Well, do you know where he is?" The other werewolf asked.

"Do I _look_ like I know where he is?" I snapped. I let all my pent up anger surface on my face.

After another set of intense gazes they looked at each other, seeing I was telling the truth.

"If that's all you wanted I'll just be on my merry way." I said, stepping around one and walking away.

"O'Connell." One of them called.

Against my better judgment I stopped and turned around. "Francesca hasn't forgotten about the key."

The key to my family arsenal. I almost forgot how she hounded me about it right after Kieran's death.

"I haven't found it yet." I lied.

"See that you do." He said in a threatening voice.

"I'll be like a dog with a bone." I replied before speed walking away.

I hurried home and bolted the door. What was Marcel thinking? No doubt he had a plan he was trying to enact.

I heard a groan come from the living room. I tensed and grabbed a nearby baseball bat. When I flipped on the light I saw Marcel lying on my sofa.

"Marcel what the hell?"

"Hiya Cami." He said, a lazy smile on his face.

I tossed the bat to the side and sat by him. "What are you doing here? Are you trying to get yourself hurt?"

Marcel grunted and sat up. "I didn't want to risk Josh's life so I came back myself. I had to come back Cami."

I looked at him. Sweat glistened on his smooth brown skin.

"Why did you come back? You know Francesca has wolves patrolling the Quarter."

"You don't say?" He said grimacing. "I went to the compound. I wanted to see Klaus."

My heart raced involuntarily when I heard his name. I pushed my hair behind my ear and tried to keep my face neutral.

"I wanted to tell him I wasn't in on the witches' plans to take his baby. I was also gonna ask him what he planned to do about the current werewolf problem."

"Did you talk to him?" I asked lightly, hoping my voice didn't betray my emotions.

He shook his head. "I didn't get a chance." I deflated a bit but Marcel didn't notice as he went on. "I didn't hear anyone inside and there are locks around the compound. When I got close to check it out a werewolf found me and sounded the alarm."

"So naturally you chose my apartment as your hiding place." I said.

Marcel grinned, showing off his perfect pearly whites. "Well you know, I have such fond memories of this place."

I blushed at the reference of us having sex. I never should have told him that night was amazing, even if it was true.

"They won't think to look for me here." He continued. "They'll be checking my normal spots."

"They are looking for you." I told him about my encounter with the werewolves.

"See, this is exactly why I didn't want you involved in this." He said when I finished.

"Yet you have no problem crashing here while you hide out?" I said.

"Good point. I can't help it, I worry about you." I rolled my eyes. "Hey, I mean it. I don't want you getting hurt. You mean something to me."

This time the smile was genuine, I felt my heart speed up. Marcel knew when to turn on the charm.

He shifted and I noticed blood near the bottom of his shirt.

"What's that?"

"Nothing." Marcel said, covering the spot with his hand.

"That doesn't look like 'nothing'. Marcel did that werewolf bite you?"

He sighed and nodded his head. "He bit me before I escaped."

I panicked. "You need Klaus' blood or you won't live through the night."

"I have a stash at my new place across the river. I'll lay low for an hour or two then leave."

"What about the werewolves and the bounty on your head."

"This is my city Cami. There's not a back alley I don't know. I'll be able to slip by." I looked at him, not reassured. "I'd say you're cute when you're worried but you're cute period."

"You're basically on your deathbed and you're flirting? Someone needs to prioritize."

Marcel laughed. "I've missed you Cami."

I smiled. "I missed you too."

After an hour passed Marcel said it was time for him to leave. He looked too weak to walk but when I voiced my concern he waved it off.

"I've been through worse Cami believe me. Keep an eye out, Francesca will still have her dogs watching you long after I'm gone." He paused at the door. "It was good seeing you again." I nodded my head and he bent down and kissed my cheek. "I'm here for you Cami if you ever need me for anything."

Marcel looked at me with his black eyes, the way he said anything, as if it the definition of "anything" was left up to me. In the next second he was gone, once again leaving me alone.

I had the next day off from work and school was on summer break. My apartment was relatively clean and I didn't know what I wanted to do with myself.

I felt comforted by Marcel's words last night. For the second time he was there for me when I felt alone.

I got dressed I visited Kieran and Sean's graves. They were buried next to each other. People had long stopped scrawling murderer on Sean's grave which was a relief. Finally people moved on and forgot what happened. Except me, I'd never forget.

Now what? I had an arsenal of supernatural weapons Francesca was looking for. I didn't know how long I could hide the key from her. I had to keep it out of her werewolf claws.

Marcel might be interested in it, but I didn't want to turn it over to him. This was my family's legacy, all I had left. I couldn't give it away.

After I left their grave sites I took a stroll through the French Quarter. I passed a place Klaus pointed out to me, where his father Mikael burned down an opera house in pursuit of him. I turned down a street where Kieran's funeral procession marched. I walked by St. Agnes' where Kieran presided and where Sean committed the mass murder. I glanced at the banquet hall, where Davina's coven held their festival.

I crashed it to beg Genevieve to help Kieran's hex. She said she would but didn't come through, Klaus told me he ruined it, his actions made Genevieve changed her mind. I never got the specifics on that.

Now they're all gone. Even Genevieve, Davina told me she was found dead the same day Hope died. A wind blew and I wrapped my arms around my torso.

I walked by a park and saw a group of women my age sitting down talking and having fun. I felt alone. That's what I got for only making friends in the supernatural community.

Before I met Klaus I didn't make any human friends. I wasn't my purpose in New Orleans. I was too consumed with finding out what happened to Sean and I didn't want to explain the situation to anyone. Talking about how your twin brother murdered his fellow priests in training then committed suicide is hardly a friendship starter. The only person I had was Kieran. Then Klaus came, and I got to know Marcel, and Davina.

I kept walking, not knowing where I was headed until I made it to my destination. Marcel gave me his new address last night before he left. Before I could knock he opened the door, shirtless of course.

"I didn't expect to see you so soon." He commented as he let me in.

"Is Josh here?" I asked, looking around his new place.

"No, I told him to get out of town for a few weeks."

I walked around his pad, looking at the view. It said something that his hideaway was still nicer than my apartment.

Marcel scratched the back of his neck. "Not that I don't love you coming by, but I gotta ask: why'd you come here today?"

I walked up to him. "You told me to come see you if I needed anything. Does that offer still stand?"

"Of course."

"Good because I need something." I stopped in front of him.

"What?" Marcel asked, looking perplexed.

"This." I closed the distance between us and kissed him. He automatically responded, his hands going to my waist, messing with the edges of my shirt.

I lost myself in him, allowing myself to be consumed. Nothing mattered outside of us at this moment. This was what I needed. Marcel was doing it again, just like he did the first time we slept together. He was giving me somewhere to escape to, to feel wanted, to have everything else go away.

No pain, no loneliness, no worrying over Klaus. It all disappeared along with my clothes.

And it felt good.


End file.
